


#14

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Penis Friday, Smut, does this even count??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's penis friday! get excited!</p><p>fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#14

 Sometimes, Sherlock masturbates to the thought of John over him; teasing; thumbing a nipple; fingers tracing his ribs; lightly, softly, always so soft. Sometimes, Sherlock masturbates to the thought of John pounding into him; fisting his cock; making the headboard bang against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> it's penis friday! get excited!
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
